


Jennifer and Jack - I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

by soapandcrimefan



Series: I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Set 6 months after Jen wakes up from her coma.  Jack and Jen express their love for each other and how everlasting it has being.
Relationships: Jack Deveraux/Jennifer Horton
Series: I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jennifer and Jack - I Have Loved You For A Thousand Years

Horton Town Square  
Jen and Jack are sitting at a table near the pub. 

"You ok". Jack asks his wife as she stares in to space.  
"Yeah I'm just thinking". Jen tells him.  
"Oh about your next story for the Spectator". Jack asks her.  
"About a story but not one for the Spectator". Jen replies.  
"Ok then what story are you thinking about". Jack questions her curiously.  
"I'm actually thinking about the love story of you and me". Jen replies smiling.  
"Oh really why's that". Jack asks her.  
"Well I'm thinking about it because you could off given up on me at any point in the year I was asleep but you didn't". Jen tells him.  
"You have being doing lots of reflecting haven't you". Jack asks her.  
"Yeah I have". Jen replies.  
"For the record I didn't give up on you because I knew that you were a fighter and would wake up at some point". Jack replies.  
"Well you were right". Jen tells him.  
"Yeah I was and now I am cherishing every minute I can with you". Jack informs her.  
"Me too I mean we have already lost so much time". Jen replies.  
"Yeah I mean first me having amnesia and then being with Eve and then your coma". Jack tells her.  
"Yes this is true". Jen replies.  
"You know what I wish I never asked you for a divorce all those years ago and I came back to Salem with you for Alice's funeral then we might not have lost so much time". Jack replies.  
"You did what you thought was right at the time Jack". Jen reassures her husband.  
"Yeah but it wasn't right". Jack tells her.  
"You know what I am glad those things happened its shaped where we are now". Jen informs him.  
"I love you Jennifer Rose Horton". Jack says leaning in for a kiss.  
"I love you Jack and have for a thousand years". Jen replies leaning back in for a kiss


End file.
